Upper Class Girl
by Lalaintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: Allura sneaks out every three months to go to the Lion's den to see the Red Paladin sing. Keith is completely smitten with the cute altean girl that comes to all his shows. Through awkward first meetings and meddling friends will these two every get together?


Disclaimer: This is a work of Fiction all characters are from Voltron: Legendary Defender which is owned by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions and animated by Studio Mir.

Allura knew she shouldn't be here but temptation drove her out her small modest home. She tugged her jacket tighter around her lithe body, darting through back alleys and tiny shabby homes like it was second nature to her. Allura had been sneaking out to go to the Lion's Den for the past three months just to see _him_ perform. All the other alteans at school would talk about the club (located on the galra side of town) in hush tones always dreaming to go but never doing it until now. The only way to get in was to be personally invited by someone inside. She stopped in front of a small dark building made of bricks and looking seemly deserted. She ran to the side stopping in front of a small wooden door. The door shook and opened just a crack. "What's the password." a disembodied voiced growled. She held down a squeak, no matter how many times she did this it still creeped her out. "Red Paladin." she whispered back timidly, the door opened and Allura stepped inside.

There was nobody on the other side, she shuddered. Allura started down the stairs and walked into nirvana. Sweaty bodies moved and worked against each other, colorful drinks disappeared into lipsticked mouths, and the smell of sexual tension and sweat penetrated the air. Allura sighed letting the jacket slip off her body. Her dress was modest but also sexy, it was black with a red outline that stopped right above her knees. Her pure white hair was pulled into bun at the back of her head and some wisps fell out to frame her heart shaped face. She had on black lipstick that made her lips look like cherries. Red earrings and pumps completed the look. Shifting through the crowds and trying in vain not to touch the other party goers, Allura made her way over to the VIP area. Eyes caught and held onto her body and Allura tried to not let it get to her, even though the Lion's Den was welcomed to all species and humans the animosity between galra and alteans was never far behind. She stepped behind the red rope and smiled, Katie Holt or Pidge as she was known at the club had a pair of bright green headphones around her neck and a simple black tank top and brown shorts on. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and simple black wedge sandals encased her feet. Allura sat down on the small red couch and Pidge beamed. "Did _he_ come on yet?" Allura yelled over the pounding music and Pidge laughed. " No not yet but soon there getting the stage set up." she said and Allura bounced in excitement, _he_ was coming on soon.

She'd saw him perform the first time she came to the Lion Den's. She had been so nervous but his beautiful voice had instantly calmed her and had her completely smitten (also didn't really help that he was drop dead gorgeous) and she had been coming back ever since, suddenly a loud voice interrupted Allura's stroll down memory lane. The music stopped and people looked toward the stage. A tall man stood there his skin purple and fuzz covering his ears wearing a black and white suit.

"HELLOOOOOOO! LADIES AND GENTLEFOLK ARE YOU READY TO PARTYYYYYYY!" the announcer shouted into the microphone held up to his lips. The crowd screamed and Allura and Pidge screamed with them. The lights that were once technicolor slowly darkened into a deep red and Allura's heart pounded. "WELCOME TO THE STAGE THE RED PALADIN!" It was like a bomb went off as the crowd went wild their excitement setting the club a blaze. He slowly stepped onto the stage and her heart stopped, he wore a rough looking leather jacket and ripped up black jeans. A blood red tank top covered a muscular chest and she swooned. Dark boots encased his feet and a sliver chain hung around his neck. A big red guitar was strapped to his back. His hair was swept back and pulled into a small ponytail. Eyes so dark they looked purple and a small smirk graced his face as he turned towards the crowd.

The announcer clapped him on the shoulder and handed him the microphone and walked off stage. He raised it to his lips. "Are you ready?" he purred and she screamed. He swung the guitar around and started playing. He connected the microphone to the stand and started singing. Pidge and Allura started jumping up and down and waving their arms in the air. Sweat dripped down his neck as he belted the lyrics to his song. The pain and emotion in his voice had Allura screaming in delight the club was going crazy people dancing and singing along. His voice rose higher and higher in pitch and Allura couldn't take it no more she was going...she was going to...a glass shattered next to her head. Pidge and Allura jumped apart screams erupting from their throats, bodies tumbled onto the floor as two men swung and punched each other in the face.

Allura gripped her jacket as the club erupted into chaos and the music stopped, the red paladin standing on stage in shock. Pidge grabbed her hand fighting through bodies to get out of the club. She hung on tight as they raced up the stairs and pushed out the door and into the cool night air. She whimpered as they raced down the street her fear making her run faster. A voice in her head told her to turn around. The red paladin stood at the entrance to the door and his dark eyes watched her. Her mouth fell open and blue and dark eyes connected. He smiled and winked and Allura's face turned redder than an strawberry. Pidge tugged on her hand. "Allura let's go!" grunted Pidge her tiny hand almost taking Allura's arm out her socket. She turned back around her fear disappearing like rain in the summer time. A smile bloomed across as her and Pidge raced down the street their laughs of excitement echoing through the night. God, she couldn't wait until next week to see him again! The red paladin grinned watching her leave, he couldn't wait either.

A/N: What up everybody this is Lala and this is my first fanfic. I'm KalluraProtectionsquad on tumblr and this will be my first kallura fanfic. I'm super excited to be giving ya'll this awesome story. Give me all the reviews you can good or bad I'm open to constructive criticism. Hopefully I can put out chapter two next week.


End file.
